Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to manufacture of porous ceramic honeycomb structures, and to the manufacture of porous ceramic honeycomb structures such as substrates and filters.
Discussion of the Background
Ceramic honeycomb structures are widely used as anti-pollutant devices in engine exhaust systems, such as catalytic converter substrates and gasoline particulate filters (GPF) in automobiles, and diesel particulate filters (DPF) in diesel-powered vehicles. In these applications, the ceramic honeycomb structures are comprised of a matrix of ceramic webs, or walls, which define a plurality of cells or cell channels. The web matrix may be surrounded by a skin layer. In filters, at least some of the channels may be sealed by plugs, such as to force the exhaust to flow through the ceramic webs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the claimed invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.